Hokuto no Ken 7
December 24, 1993 |genre = Competitive Fighting |modes = 2-player competitive |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Controller }} is the third and final Hokuto no Ken video game for the Super Famicom in Japan, released on December 24, 1993. It is a fighting game similar to the previous installment, Hokuto no Ken 6, which changes to the game mechanics and character roster. Controls Characters Kenshiro The savior of the end of the century. The successor of the Hokuto Shin Ken style who bears seven scars on his chest. Guided by fate, his Ultimate Attacks are the result of Love and Sadness. Heart NON-PLAYER CHARACTER Shin The Star of Sacrifice, one of the Six Holy Fists of the Nanto. The successor of Nanto Koshū Ken. Destined to live and die for love, he longed for Kenshiro's fiance Yuria. The man responsible for engraving the seven scars on Kenshiro's chest. Rei The male Star of Justice, one of the Six Holy Fists of the Nanto. The successor of the magnificent Nanto Suichō Ken style. With his parents murdered and his younger sister Airi kidnapped by the 'man with seven scars', Rei became a lone wolf thirsting for revenge. Kiba Daiō NON-PLAYER CHARACTER :The patriarch of the brutal Fang Clan and master of Kazan Kakuteigi, his body can become hard as steel. Shuh The male Star of Benevolence, one of the Six Holy Fists of the Nanto. The successor of Nanto Hakurō Ken. He forsake his eyes to save a young Kenshiro, but lives with the hope for the future. A very caring man. Souther The male Star of Leadership, one of the Six Holy Fists of the Nanto. The successor of the Nanto Hōō Ken style, the Fist of Emperors. He was scarred by the sorrow of love when he lost his beloved sifu at a young age. As a result, Souther condemns feelings of love and compassion. Juza Juza of the Clouds, one of the Nanto Gosha Sei. A freedom-loving man confined by nothing. Raoh The elder of the four Hokuto brothers who has become the Conqueror of Century's End. A lone warrior willing to sacrifice everything for his fists, he has abandoned all emotions to conquer both the heaven and the earth! Cheat Codes These cheat codes can be used with an emulator such as ZSNES. Hex:value Cheat Codes |- | 7E0129:22 | P1's HP meter always full. |- | 7E012E:60 7E012F:09 | P1 OP = 2400 (level 1) |- | 7E012E:C0 7E012F:12 | P1 OP = 4800 (level 2) |- | 7E012E:20 7E012F:1C | P1 OP = 7200 (level 3) |- | 7E012E:60 7E012F:22 | P1 OP = 8800 (level 4) |- | | Since these are such large numbers, they take up two memory addresses. P1's OP value is stored in the memory addresses 7E012E and 7E012F. To store a value of 8800, first convert 8800 to hexadecimal. 8800 is written as 2260 in hex. The first two digits on the right (60) go to the first address (7E012E:60) and the next two digits (22) go with the second address (7E012F:22). |- | 7E02BC:22 | P2's HP meter always full. |- | 7E02C1:20 7E02C2:1C | P2 OP meter = 7200 (level 3) |- | 7E02C1:60 7E02C2:22 | P2 OP meter = 8800 (level 4) |} References External Links *GameFAQs Category:Video games